Serafaye
=Status= Name: Serafaye Avral’Arai Nickname: Sera Height: 6`11 Weight: 237lbs Race: Night Elf Age: 2402 (looks 19 by human standards) Title: Freelance Scout Profession: Freelance Scout & Alchemist Guild: Akademia Faction: Alliance Alignment: Chaotic Good =Physical Description= When one looks high into the trees of Ashenvelle one may (or may not) be surprised to notice a hint of blue skipping from branch to branch, and the slight sound of small feet landing upon branches, no louder than a squirrel’s landing. Another, slightly louder sound, and that ‘one’ would find crouched down on all fours, Serafaye. Her toned muscles would give off the impression of one technically many times her actual age, however it is her face that gives her away. With almost feral expressions she looks upon both friend and foe alike, though unable even in the worst of circumstances to keep a wide grin off of her face for the former. Her eyes and cheeks both are devoid of any markings that would mark one older in age or higher of rank or significance, and her cheeks free of the wrinkles sometimes adorning the old. As with most night elves, she can express her feelings with the subtle movements of her ears as well as she can with facial expressions and other body language. Coming up at 6`11 , Serafaye is considered of borderline average height for a Night Elven female. Renouncing plate and mail armor at a young(er) age, she wanders her forest homelands and abroad in leathers, or the (Self picked) cloth clothing made for her. She is only seen in a dress or other such constraining attire on the rarest of occasions or where it is regulatory for her to do so without any sort of debate or discussion. =Personality= Because of her upbringing, Serafaye’s personality can be a bit of an enigma. She was never taught the ‘finer’ aspects of mannerisms, such as modesty, respect, and knowing when to keep one’s mouth shut. Some would say she has an inability to tell right from wrong in all but the most vital of situations. This is not true. Serafaye is simply opts for taking the more direct means to the right end, provided they do not hurt any innocent bystanders. Serafaye can most easily be described as a ‘wild-child’. Her actions and reactions are some what primitive and feral; spontaneous. What she lacks in the understandings of cultures not of her native upbringing, she makes up for in her almost manic desire to learn, and to do things the proper way (given they don’t get in the way of what she wants to do at the time!) As most Night elves, she would much rather spend her time outdoors than confided in a large city or other such forestless space. Beyond anything else , Serafaye values her freedom to do what she wants, when she wants, and would battle any who tried to remove that from her. Serafaye strongly believes that any should be free to do what they please so long as it is not at the expense of others. It is for this reason that while others of her race are Xenophobic and wary of fel magics, Serafaye attempts to take a different approach and give tolerance a try. =History= Serafaye; daughter of Sentinels. Serafaye; sister to the druid Xenore. Serafaye; what ever are we to do with her? Past Brought up as the daughter of Sentinel warriors, Serafaye did not have an exceptional relationship with her parents. She loved them dearly, but the work they chose to accomplish brought them far over the lands of Kalimdor , and beyond; rarely were they home long enough to care for Serafaye in the way a child would need. Instead, Serafaye was brought up by her brother Xenore, who, while loving her was completely inadequate at any type of child upbringing. Therefore, Sera was left mostly to figure out the finer points of growing up on her own, with a free reign to do what she pleased; whatever she pleased, occasionally helped along by her friendly neighbors; a wandering priest, and a second druid. Because of Sera’s extended times in the trees of the forest, it was often thought she would follow her brother’s tradition and become a druid herself. However, this was not to be. Serafaye , while enjoying climbing from tree to tree or running through the forest as an animal would, expressed no inherent desire to be one. She was perfectly happy in the form she had; why change what you’re happy with? During the third war, all Night elves were called back to their land to defend, and so Sera’s family for what seemed to be the first time in at least decades fought as well as side by side. Serafaye had renounced all ideas of donning plate or mail from the very beginning, calling it too constrictive, therefore was given her leathers, a few daggers and a bow and labeled a scout. Her part in the war was that of spy and lookout, occasionally choosing on her own to drop out of the trees behind a wandering or lost enemy, and take his life before anyone would realize he was missing. When the war ended, Serafaye’s parents went back to their own world, her brother to his and Sera to hers. And then very recently the great tragedy: It was brought to Sera’s attention by word of mouth, that her parents , while on duty were captured around the area of Tanaris and presumably brought to the rumored troll sanctuary of Zul’Farrak; presumed dead. Serafaye had never truly gotten to know her parents more than during the few breaks they had from their duties, never the less she was devastated at the combined force of that news, and the fact that her brother seemed not even to care enough to come away from his own duties to be her only remaining help. At this time of devastation and lost purpose, her neighbor decided to take a temporarily leave from his abroad work for Elune, and care for the young Serafaye. While staying in Ashenvelle for a while, Serafaye was eventually relocated to the larger human cities , and put into the care of the Knight’s Errant, an organization to which Andronsen (the priest) and another vaguely familiar face, Aeralanis were at the time a part of. Sera stayed with these friendly people for a short time, until it was decided that it was no longer in her nature to do so. With Andronsen , she decided to enroll instead in a revolutionary schooling system in the Blasted Lands; Akademia, to increase her knowledge and her skill Present Serafaye presently is an adept student studying alchemy and the properties of herbs, other cultures, and how to better hone her skills at Akademia. She still holds in her heart a burning hatred for trolls , undead (forsaken and scourge both), and demons and will combatant those, until the end. She is a freelance scout for hire , and will work for the right price, for promise of exotic treasures and for those of the right intentions. =Related Links= Allies: Andronsen – Lover and long time family friend Aeralanis – Long time acquaintance Sibylla –Sera’s good friend and frequent traveling partner Aldarix – Sera’s good friend and frequent traveling partner Khartan - Sera’s good friend and frequent traveling partner Affiliations Akademia – Guild/School Knights-Errant – Friendly Guild